


Red wine

by cruez2788



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruez2788/pseuds/cruez2788
Summary: Red wine has always been one of Maura's favorite drinks. She usually reserves her favorite French wine for special occasions, and she can think of no better occasion then celebrating Jane getting into the Police Academy.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 35





	Red wine

**Author's Note:**

> Took a long break from writing while I got my Masters degree which has been accomplished. Trying to get back into my writing grove again with this one shot. Huge shout out to my beta LiteraryDinosaur because, and I cannot stress this enough, I suck at comma placement. Now without further ado I give you Red wine.

It is a day of celebration. Both Jane and Barry have aced their entrance exams into the Police Academy. All their hard work and studying with Korsak has paid off and Jane is ready to celebrate immediately. So, when Jane asks Maura to go to the bar early and wait for everyone else, Maura is more than happy to do so. 

Maura beams with pride as Jane is showered with congratulations and celebratory drinks. The drinks are plentiful and before either realize it Jane is well on her way to intoxicated. Maura declines the offers to join in on celebratory drinks. Instead she decides to sip on some of her favorite red wine. Maura had discovered the bar did not really offer a selection of wines that applealed to her, so she had wine shipped in from her favorite French winery. The owner of the dirty robber had balked at the idea at first. The dirty robber was not the kind of bar that carried fancy French wine. However, the more Maura came to the bar the more the owner was won over by the fact spewing, college student, and eventually a case of imported French red wine is always on hand. 

Maura takes another sip of the wine. She watches Jane slam a shot with another well wisher. Jane will be drunk by the end of the night but she doesn't mind. They will catch an uber home and celebratory love making will follow. The thought makes her smirk because Jane is already throwing her looks. It is only a matter of time. Another sip of wine follows and even though she is sipping it Maura can feel the wine start to take its effect on her. The effect is heightened anytime Jane gives her a lusty eyed glance, or in the pride she feels anytime some one congratulates Jane on getting into the Police Academy. Jane's success is an unexpected aphrodisiac for Maura. 

When Barry finally arrives with Susie followed by Frankie and Korsak all hell breaks loose. Maura is corralled into two celebratory rounds of shots for Jane and Barry; a gift from the owner of the bar. She knows declining is not an option as the whole bar raises a shot in thier honor. 

The burn of the alcohol mixes with the wine and makes her feel deliciously light. Jane walks over to her a little off kilter but it does not deter from her swagger or the way Jane is undressing her with her eyes. Maura is sitting in a bar stool her back leaning against the wall when Jane approaches her putting a hand on either side of the wall and leaning in. Maura shivers as she feels Jane's body heat surround her. 

"Hey gorgeous" Jane whisperes in her ear and it takes all of Maura's will power to keep her hands from roaming the skin showing from where Jane's shirt has slightly ridden up.

"Hey." Maura croaks out unable to mask the desire in her voice. Jane smirks at the response. 

"Our uber will be here in five minutes. Let's say our goodbyes and get out of here?" Maura nods her head and makes record time saying her goodbyes. 

Maura is fidgety as the uber pulls up. Normally she has much more patience and poise but anything regarding Jane can bring out a side of her not normally seen. Once inside the uber Jane places her hand softly on Maura's upper thigh and Maura is transfixed by the heat of Jane's hand so close to a very sensitive area. They manage not to give the uber driver a free show but as soon as the apartment door shuts clothes start to fly. 

A path of clothes leads from the front door to thier bedroom. Jane's bra lands on Bass' shell with neither of them noticing. Maura lands softly on thier bed and Jane egarly follows. She kisses a path from Maura's upper thigh, up her body to her lips. Maura wraps her arms around body and easily flips her over. There is a small noise of protest from Jane but Maura quickly changes that when she traces her tongue from the hollow of Jane's neck, down her chest, across her stomach, and to her hip bone. A groan of frustration comes from the brunette as Maura nips at her hip bone enjoying the way Jane bucks underneath her. 

"Maura." Jane begs with a strangled whisper. The blonde smirks satisfied with the want she hears and finally dips her head her tongue connecting with wet folds. Her tongue traces the outside of Jane's lips sending the overly sensitive brunette into a frenzy. Long fingers wrap into blonde hair encouraging as she continues more enthusiastically. It's not long before Jane's hips are rising off the mattress. Maura wraps her arms around Jane's legs pressing her fingertips into Jane's inner thigh and pressing her hips back onto the mattress with her mouth. It only takes a few more seconds for Jane's body to tense and a strangled moan signals her release. Maura indulges in a few more swipes of her tongue before moving back up to kiss Jane before collapsing on the bed next to her. 

Jane's hand reaches out and grabs Maura's but it is a full five minutes before she can actually move. Maura is content to hold Jane as she recovers. It's not long before Jane starts to move but Maura won't allow it. Instead she presses her body into Jane which presses Jane's body further into the bed. There is a little bit of resistance on Jane's part but Maura leans in. 

"Tonight is about you my love. Let it stay about you." Maura whispers into her ear. "For me." Maura adds and any resistance stops. Maura smiles as Jane gives into her wishes and relaxes more into the bed. Maura leans in one more time and places a soft kiss on the lips of the woman beneath her. Jane falls aleep to the taste of red wine.


End file.
